character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dabura (Canon)/Paleomario66
'Summary' Dabura (ダーブラ) is an antagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and in the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is the ruler of the Demon Realm. His name is originally taken from the last half of the famous incantation, "Abracadabra". 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 4-A ,likely High 3-A Name: Dabura Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least thousands, possibly millions of years old) Classification: Demon King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic Materialization, Stone Spit, Telepathy, Flight, Ki Manipulation and Techniques, Energy Sensing, Longevity Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level (Was initially said to be equal to Perfect Cell. However, Goku realized he underestimated his power, and that he is actually stronger than Perfect Cell. Fought with rather evenly with Super Saiyan 2 Young Adult Gohan. Stated to be superior to Shin, who only involves himself in mortal affairs when the fate of the universe is on the line, and he presumably created all of the infinite planets that occupy the universe. The universe is stated to be infinite, multiple times. Is arguably stronger than Babidi, who almost destroyed the universe), Stone Spit ignores durability Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Perfect Cell, fought on par with Super Saiyan 2 Young Adult Gohan) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal (Superior to Perfect Cell. Fought on par with Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Magic Materialization Intelligence: He is the king of the Demon world, and has much experience fighting all kinds of enemies, capable of matching Gohan's techniques, and even demonstrated incredible supernatural abilities, such as creating weapons out of nowhere. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Darkness Sword Attack:' Dabura creates a sword and uses it to attack his opponent, slashing them multiple times then uses it to knock them away. He then flies towards them with tremendous speed and immediately stops right in front of the opponent (just as they are recovering from the earlier attack), then he blasts them right in the face. *'Evil Impulse:' A large sphere of dark energy, fired from one hand. This Attack is powerful enough to destroy a planet easily. *'Evil Flare:' A short length stream of fire which is shot from the mouth. *'Ki Ball:' A large ball of dark energy, fired from one hand. *'Telekinesis:' Dabura is shown able to easily manipulate large quantities of matter, quickly launching them with great force. During his fight against Gohan, he calmly levitated all the rubble Gohan crashed on him before bombarding Gohan with said rubble. *'Demonic Will:' A powered-up state where Dabura raises his power significantly and gets a black aura to surround him. Used to get to his full power against Gohan. *'Stone Spit:' Dabura gathers saliva in his mouth and spits it on an opponent who then turns to lifeless stone. The victims are only released upon Dabura's actual death. *'Evil Flame:' A short length stream of fire which is shot from the mouth. *'Magic Materialization:' Dabura can create weapons out of nowhere with which to fight his opponents. During his battle with Gohan he conjures a sword, and later he creates a spear which he throws and impales Majin Buu. *'Telepathy:' Although this could be due to his connection with Babidi, he is able to contact his master through his mind from another world without anyone else noticing, like when he discovers the intense evil within Vegeta's heart and felt it could be used to convert him to their side. *'Evil Spear:' Dabura throws a spear into his opponent, stabbing him with it. Dabura uses this technique in an attempt to kill Majin Buu. *'Sword Blast:' A wave of energy channeled through his sword. *'Cape Swing:' Dabura slices through the air with his claws to create a streak of sharp energy lines that can slice nearly anything. *'Fury Blade:' Dabura uses his sword to slash his opponent. He uses this technique against Gohan, who catches and breaks Dabura's sword while the latter is performing this move. *'Zanzoken:' An ability to move so fast over short distances that it leaves an afterimage behind. *'Hate Ray Cannon:' A Renzoku Energy Dan technique used against Majin Buu. *'Evil Sensing:' Dabura is capable of sensing the evil within people's hearts, such as when he was able to recognize the latent darkness within Vegeta's heart. This ability may be due to Dabura's demonic origins. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3